


[podfic] Aftertaste

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she came Below, Cassandra came with her head held high and her eyes unclouded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftertaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095506) by [finesharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp). 



> Thank you, finesharp, for podficcing permission.

Title: [Aftertaste](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095506)  
Length: 8:08  
File Size/Type: ~4 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/urthu0nglen0y3d/\(Greek_Myths\)_Aftertaste.mp3)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/cyvm)


End file.
